1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot pedal for a drum for beating a drumhead on a bass drum by using the foot.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-167913, filed Jun. 8, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of foot pedal used for playing the bass drums has a hoop clamping apparatus for clamping a hoop (a frame for clamping) (for example, see Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-184461, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-73032 and Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-248949).
FIG. 3 and FIG. 4A-C show an example of a foot pedal for a drum in a prior art. A foot pedal 1 of the drum has a hoop clamping apparatus 4 clamping a hoop (clamping frame) 3 of a drum 2, and upon stepping on a footboard 5, a leg-power transmission member 6 is pulled down and a rocker 7 is rotated to a direction of a bass drum 2, therefore, a beater 9 attached to an end of a beater rod 8 beats a drumhead 10.
The hoop clamping apparatus 4 includes a hoop clamp 13 provided with rotatability on a supporting bar base 12 of a pedal frame 11, an adjuster bolt 14 attached at a back end side of this hoop clamp 13 (side of a player), a cam mechanism 15 rotating the hoop clamp 13 when the hoop 3 is clamped, and so on. The cam mechanism 15 has a cam 17 rotating the hoop clamp 13 and a clamp lever 18 rotating this cam 17. The cam 17 is formed to be substantially rectangular upon viewing from a side or to be oval (elliptical) and is set to the supporting bar base 12 via a rotation shaft 16 so as to be just under the adjuster bolt 14. The cam 17 is formed to have an external surface that is a cam-shaped surface, it is kept in a substantially horizontal state as shown in FIG. 4A when the hoop 3 is not clamped, and its upper surface touches an under surface of the adjuster bolt 14. The clamp lever 18 is attached to one edge of the rotation shaft 16.
When the hoop 3 is clamped by using the hoop clamping apparatus 4, a height of the adjuster bolt 14 should be adjusted corresponding to a board thickness of the hoop 3 beforehand, and a gap between a hoop receiving portion 12A of the supporting bar base 12 and the hoop clamp 13 should be larger than the board thickness of the hoop 3. Next, the hoop 3 is inserted into the gap between the hoop receiving portion 12A and the hoop clamp 13, and a bottom of the hoop 3 is mounted on the hoop receiving portion 12A. In this state, as shown in FIG. 4B or 4C, the clamp lever 18 is rotated substantially 90 degrees clockwise, and the cam 17 is raised perpendicularly. When the cam 17 stands up, the adjuster bolt 14 is pushed up, and the hoop clamp 13 pushes the hoop 3 by rotating in a counterclockwise direction around an axis 19 as a center of the rotation, therefore, the hoop 3 is held by binding with both the hoop receiving portion 12A and the hoop clamp 13. In FIG. 3, a symbol 20 is a rotation axis (shaft) laying across laterally and rotatably between a pair of bars 21 set right and left of the pedal frame 11, and a symbol 22 is an extension spring giving a constant rotational force to the footboard 5 and the beater 9 via the rocker 7 in a direction of returning. FIG. 4B is a figure showing a state in which a hoop with a large board thickness is held by binding, and FIG. 4C is a figure showing a state in which a hoop with a small board thickness is held by binding.
A setting angle α (height) of the footboard 5 of the foot pedal 1 for such a drum is varied in accordance with a preference of a player, and it is possible to adjust it by changing a length of the leg-power transmission member 6. In this case, a moving distance (rotation angle) of the beater 9 to the drumhead 10 upon stepping on the footboard 5 is kept constant, therefore, a moving distance (falling distance) of the footboard 5 is also constant regardless of the setting angle α.
In accordance with the conventional hoop pushing apparatus 4 above, the adjuster bolt 14 is attached at a rear edge side of the hoop clamp 13, therefore, in a case such that a setting angle α is small, when the footboard 5 is stepped on, there is a possibility that the footboard 5 may hit the adjuster bolt 14 or the hoop clamp 13, and therefore, there is a problem in that an adjustment range of the setting angle α is limited.
Moreover, the adjuster bolt 14 is set at a position under the footboard 5, therefore, a hand should be inserted under the footboard 5 and the adjuster bolt 14 should be rotated (screwed, or wrenched) upon adjusting it, that is, there is a problem in that an adjusting operation is troublesome.
On the other hand, for example, foot pedals for the drum shown in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-73032 and Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-248949 are known.
With respect to the foot pedal for the drum described in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-73032, it is constituted from a connection portion that connects the hoop of the bass drum to the pedal frame and that includes two members, an upper portion and a lower portion, formed in a shape like an alligator's mouth. These two members are supported by a shaft and can be opened and closed. These two members are pierced and screwed together by a wing nut. Therefore, upon clamping the hoop, it is possible to hold and bind the hoop by the two members in the shape like an alligator's mouth by clamping the wing nut. However, in accordance with such a structure, the hoop should be clamped by using a clamping force in order to clamp the hoop, therefore, it is difficult to clamp the hoop with a large holding or binding force, and therefore, there is a problem in that the hoop is easily disengaged from the two members in the shape like an alligator's mouth because of vibrations and the like upon playing.
The foot pedal for the drum described in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-248949 includes a cam member for rotating a hoop clamp body and a hoop clamp operation unit constituted from an adjuster bolt with a handle for rotating the cam member, which are on a base plate providing a front frame and their side of the adjuster bolt with the handle is protruding outward from an outer edge of the footboard while they are in a shape extended with an oblique angle in a direction from a front edge portion of the cam member to a side of the bolt with the handle. In accordance with such a structure, because the adjuster bolt is provided at a right or left side from the foot board, therefore, there is no interference between the footboard and the adjuster bolt even when the setting angle is small. Moreover, there is an advantage in that it is possible to clamp and release the hoop by operating at a right or left side of the foot pedal with good operability without being disturbed from the drumhead of the bass drum.
However, in a case of providing the hoop clamp operation unit protruding at the right or left side of the foot board, a larger setting space is needed for the foot pedal for the drum upon using, therefore, there is a problem in that settings of other drums or stands for music instruments are limited. In a case of providing the hoop clamp operation unit protruding at the right or left side of the foot board, there are problems such that it has a poor appearance and a larger space for storing is needed.